Characters
Mascots are the playable characters in Crossy Road. Many characters have fresh visuals and sounds. Most mascots can be unlocked through the Prize Machine or purchased through IAPs (In-App Purchases), but some must be unlocked through other means. It is possible to get a repeat of a character in the Prize Machine, so not every use of it is guaranteed to yield a new mascot. Mascots should be fairly easy to get if you have 10,000 coins or more. It should be noted that Piggy Bank and Bashy Beaver are not included on the bottom mascot counter, so even though the mascot counter may say that there are 260, there are actually 262. List of Mascots There are currently 271 mascots in total. 263 for iOS, 238 for Android, 205 for Amazon versions. Original * Chicken * Mallard * Unihorse * Baby Duck * Emo Goose * Kiwi * Poopy Pigeon * Giddy Goat * Fluffy Sheep * Black Sheep * Cow * Mad Bull * Big Fat Pig * Thoroughbred * Marmalade Dog * Pew Die Pug * Doge * Wolf * Lucky Cat * Unlucky Cat * Tabby Cat * Brown Bunny * Grey Bunny * Lovely Bunny * Capybara * Tree Frog * Swamp Frog * Desert Frog * Jungle Frog * Penguin * Floppy Fish * Fast Tortoise * Swift Snail * Flea * Crazy Ol' Ben * Celebrity * Hot Shot * Baller * Mad Wizard * The Dark Lord * Grave Digger * Ghost * Vampire * Frankenstein * Zombie * Specimen 115 * Rusty Robot * Android RobotCurrently available on Android version only (Android only) * Forget-Me-Not * Epoch * Hipster Whalesecret mascot Christmas Update 2014 * Festive Chicken * Dragon * Giftysecret mascot Australian Update * Kangaroo * Platypus * Emu * Echidna * Kookaburra * Wombat * Koala * Dingo * Cockatoo * Disco Zoo * Crabsecret mascot * Drop Bearsecret mascot * Andy Sumsecret mascot * Ben Weatherallsecret mascot * Matt Hallsecret mascot * Chinese New Year Update * Fortune Chicken * Xi * Cai Shensecret mascot UK & Ireland Update * #TheDress * Butterfly * Badger * Fox * Squirrel * Queen's Guard * Bobby * Piper * Fancy Lady * Llama * Fancy Gent * Schoolgirl * Fish 'N Chips * Chimney Sweep * Phone Boxsecret mascot * Nessiesecret mascot * Leprechaunsecret mascot Micro Update * Framed * BAG-IT! * Archie (Rocky) * Jugheadsecret mascot (Ace) * Michael Boomsecret mascot * Rugby Playersecret mascot Korean Update * Seoul Chicken * K-Drama Actor * Jindo * Kimchi * Seonbi * Taekwondo Master * Korean BBQ * Korean Drummer * Pro Gamersecret mascot Pre Pac-Man Update * Skip * Rattles * 3.1 * Gazelle * Giraffe * Zebra Pac-Man Update * Pac-Chicken * Pac-Man * Blinky * Inky * Pinky * Clyde Halloween Update * Skeleton * Witch * Scaredy Cat * Mummy * Pumpkin Monument Valley, Land Sliders and Shooty Skies Update * Qw33goorpps * Hooty * Shooty Cat * Turny * Astronaut * Ida * A Crow * The Storyteller * The Totem Fitness Update * Runner * Cyclist * Hurdler Christmas Update 2015 * Snowman * Pudding * Reindeer * Elf * Tió de Nadal * Birthday Kid * Grablin * Purple Bloop * Yeti Brazil Update * Brazil Chicken * Flag Bearer * Carnaval * Capoeira * Jaguar * Blue Macaw * Marmoset * Football Player * Pandeiro * Toucan * Tourist * Maned Wolf * Coconut Water Disney Update * Mickey Mouse Costume Chicken * Spring Hare Easter Update * Daddy * New Year's Doll * Fire Monkey * Easter Bunny * Chinese Monster * Scruffy dog Arctic Update * Puffin * Lost Penguin * Arctic Hare * Arctic Fox * Lemming * Narwhal * Wolverine * Walrus * Polar Bear * Slippy Penguin * Iceberg * Seal Dinosaur Update * Dinosaur Chicken * Stegosaurus * Thesaurus * Parasaurolophus * Archaeopteryx * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Palaeontologist * Triceratops * Dilophosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus * Unexpected Shrew * Bones * Flat Eric Katamari and Halloween 2016 Update * Katamari Chicken * The Prince of All Cosmos * The Princess of All Cosmos * The Queen of All Cosmos * The King of All Cosmos * Scary Movie * Candy Corn 2 Year Anniversary * Baby Chicken * Baby Bear * Baby Bunny * Fawn * Baby Duck * Fox Cub * Baby Seal * Baby Hippo * Kitten * Iguana Hatchling * Puppy * Tiny Pony Lunar New Year 2017 Update * Door Gods (Android only) * The Three Deities (Android only) * Hot Pot (Android only) * Wintersweet (Android only) Serengeti Update * Best in Show * Cat Lady * Octogenarian * Speedy Sloth * Rhino * Lion * African Termite * Warthog * Meerkat * Crocodile * Newt Space Update * Space Chicken * Astronaut * Astronomer * Rover * Space Dog * Moon Cheese * Robot Dog * Space Walker * Moon Rock Halloween 2017 Update * The Hand * Gingerbread Man * Clown 3 Year Anniversary Update * Birthday Chicken * Poopy Party Pidgeon (Token-exclusive) * Cupcake (Token-exclusive) * Piñata (Token-exclusive) * Equestrian (Token-exclusive) * Rubber Chicken (Token-exclusive) Ocean Update * Scuba Chicken * Seahorse * Nudibranch * Diver * Skeleton Pirate * Nautilus * Octopus * Starfish * Ocean Turtle * Sea Sponge (Token-exclusive) * Merlady * Angler Fish Piffle Update * Piffle * Waffles * Pineapple * Piffle Ball * Marmalade Pay Only Mascots * Piggy Bank ($2.99) * Psy ($2.99) * Pac-Man ($0.00) * Bashy Beaver ($3.99) * Slippy penguin ($1.99) * Bashy Beaver ($0.99) TV Series Characters Tommy Pickles Chuckie Finster Phil The following is a list of the secret mascots, as well as videos showing how to unlock each one. Gallery Plush toys.jpg|A collection of mascot plush toys from the Crossy Road store. References and Citations zh:角色 |} |} Category:Crossy Road Category:Figures Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:Mascots Category:Crossy Road Figures Category:Crossy Road Mascots Category:Secret Mascots